Fallout: East China
by PaladinDelta
Summary: Zao once stated he'd do what he could to help rebuild his homeland. The China he knew was gone, in it's place multiple factions fighting for control of his once great country. Now he finds himself thrust into war once again with new enemies on the horizon amongst the ruins of Shanghai, leaving little option but choose which sides holds the right future for the new China.
1. Beginnings

( **Hey guys this a continuation from my one shot, _Old World Relics._ So here's the first chapter ladies and gents and hope you all enjoy :)**)

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zao remembered the last time he was in Shanghai, before the war and before the American occupation all those years ago. The city had been a very vibrant and busy place, packed with millions of people going about their daily lives in a city second only to Beijing as a show of advancement and achievements Chairman Cheng stated was proof Communism was out performing the Capitalist West. But Zao was like many others in the military who knew this to be a lie but said nothing in fear of finding himself facing a firing squad for treason against the state.

Shanghai was one of the first of his country's cities that begun to overcome the fuel, energy and food shortages that had plagued the whole of China, leading his country to conquer and annex it's neighbours and begin the long drawn out and resource wasting war with the United States. He and his crew had been patrolling the Pacific Ocean when the communique reached the _Yangtze_ thatthe Capitalists powerhouse had invaded China after the dismal attempt at conquering Alaska by the fool, General Jingwei. By the time he returned back to port after completing their mission three weeks later they had been informed by waiting dock workers, ready to check over his submarine from the patrol, how Shanghai was the first major city to have fallen to the American invaders.

The city had become battle scarred from the intense and bloody fighting from American and PLA forces. Soldiers and citizens still loyal to the Communist Party had lead a insurgency against the foreign occupiers but all that was all history to these people. The only thing Zao saw all around him now was Shanghai in wide spread collapsed ruins, lacking the former inhabitants that once boast 20 million people. There were people, most likely descendants of those that once lived in the metropolis he had passed by alongside his escort from this 'Hong Empire' heading to their main headquarters at the old airport. Many of them cast a stare his way with a mix of curiosity, fear and wonder.

They all wore shoddy or worn clothing ans most had their skin covered in some form of dirt or mess going about their business in ramshackled shops or poorly constructed kiosks and stands. There were some he spotted that shared the same results of being exposed to the radiation, their poisoned skin peeling or peeled showing the muscles and veins beneath and also like him many no longer possessed a nose. Hong soldiers within and about the place, some standing on guard duty at various locations including on the top of several buildings while others lingered with the locals and checked out their merchandise.

The closer Mei and the Lieutenant escorted him to the airport the fewer he saw of the civilians and came across more military personnel. Once the airport came into a more clearer view Zao found it to be no different shape to the other buildings of the city, crumbling and run down but with more recently constructed parts added to it. Zao felt many of the soldiers eyes trained on his person with momentary interest or disgust, though whether from his physical appearance or his uniform, or perhaps it was a combination of both seen as a horrid remainder of China's past still walking about.

Lieutenant Han nodded up to a wooden and metal constructed guard post inhabited by a soldier who in turn saluted to the officer, raising the bar allowing to them entry onto the premises. The sun's descent began to change the sickly blue sky of Shanghai and illuminate the airport with the last remnants of evening sunshine. The Shandian monorail that once had thousands of passengers riding its bullet trains into the airport was a broken wreck, missing sections now nothing more than piles of twisted steel and blocks of smashed concrete.

The first thing Zao took note of the once very active airport was the variants of aircraft still there. Parts were missing and a fair few were crumbled into heaps on the ground but left in the same spaces they had been occupied for 200 years. There were makes of both American military and Chinese commercial airline planes, including a row of four Xian-85 multi-role fighter jets which, to his own personal disgust, had the insignia of the USAF painted on their wings. Despite the war they once served in now just a distant memory with a huge fallout bringing human civilisation to a cataclysmic halt, the impudence use of his people's hardware festered the old grudges Zao loosely kept.

Military green tents of different sizes were erected everywhere covering the cracked runways containing many Hong troops. Zao still thought it odd they were dressed in military fatigues and armour that resembled the warriors of the ancient Imperial dynasties. Many carried weapons built before the nuclear holocaust consumed the world, ranging from the Type 93 assault rifles to Type 56 carbines which even by the standards before the nukes fell was an old relic used for ceremonial roles. To his curiosity there were a few soldiers equipped with American built small arms.

It further showed Zao the state of this new China, the people in the sector of the city he travelled through lived next to squalor and this army of the Hong Empire were using tools and hardware of a military power that dwarfed all but a couple countries before the nuclear launch. He wondered if this what Boston, America, the rest of China or the whole world was like now, scraping by with the leftovers of their ancestors.

"This way Captain." Mei's voice brought him away from his gazing of the repurposed Pudong International Airport being used as a military base.

The two guards standing in front of the long stretch of barely attached and worn doors nodded at the young representative and Lieutenant, freely letting them by. Zao however, caught the wary stares directed his way. Inside the main centre the interior had clearly seen better day. The curved fences that once kept people in orderly queues for boarding their chosen airline were mostly missing except for a scattered few, leaving a more spacious area for people to walk around in. The security scanners had too been ripped out from their spots only leaving behind the holes in the ground where they once been, to be used for what new role the Captain didn't know.

If it hadn't been for the luggage belts, the names of the former terminals names on flickering on and off and the planes outside, Zao doubted anybody other than himself would've guessed this placed was used by people to travel all around the globe. The only other difference was it was likely used by the invading Capitalists as an airbase for their Air Force fleets. The registry counters had been converted into a machine gun nest guarding the doors behind the troops stationed inside, which happened to be where Mei and Lieutenant Han was taking him.

"Sir!" The soldiers saluted the Imperial Hong officer.

Zao was met again with cautious stares over his presence in their base. He heard one of them whisper the name 'zombie devil' at his passing, a name he quickly realised to be an insult toward his physical state. Ignoring their petty name calling he looked at the posters on the cracked and faded coloured walls, or rather the odd mix match of propaganda material.

The more dominant posters were that of the Hong. The paper used was newer and more cleaner than the other two sets, missing the grotty and blanching coloured screen from time or general wear and tear. The first of theirs was one with a yellow rising sun in the background of a Hong soldier standing on the crumpled up red, white and blue Stars and Stripes flag of America and the Five Star red and yellow flag of China, with dark green writing reading 'They Brought Ruin. We Bring Order and Peace'. The other was of another soldier holding a yellow flag with a two headed blue dragon, flanked by a woman dressed in the sterile white lab attire of a scientist to his left and a man holding a farming tool with the inscription at the bottom 'Unity in Glory and Prosperity'.

Less common were Capitalist America and the People's Republic posters, torn and faded just like the nations that produced them in a now bygone era. The familiar 'Long Live the People's Liberation Army!' images of PLA soldiers wielding weapons in a snow touched land with bombers flying over their heads and the other of a single soldier staring eagle eyed holding a rifle. Attached beside his country's glorification of the People's Liberation Army was those of the United States covering over a number of Chinese posters. There was one with a sky blue background and power armour wearing American soldier holding his homeland's flag, standing on top of a pile of dead Chinese troops with the caption of 'Courage Today, Victory Tomorrow!" and another with Uncle Sam pointing with the impression he was picking out anyone who was reading this garbage.

There were more but Zao soon lost interest in the pieces of paper that held no relevance to the world today, a world he'd soon be finding out more about. Crossing into the cafeteria area there was large presence of these Hong soldiers, the atmosphere falling slightly from all the eyes switching from their conversations to his entry into a section of the base doubling as a mess hall and living quarters. Their faces turned from that of interest to loathing once they recognised his uniform.

"You'll have to excuse our troops. We've had bad experiences with those who wear the uniform of Communism." Han explained next to him.

Zao said nothing as they continued on. He contemplated what the Lieutenant said thinking what he meant by his statement. The little information he knew had him believe his nation's ideology was no longer an idea these people held or had driven into them like he when he was a child, in the belief Communist China was the right and only way. Of course as a youngster he took all this in and believed it however, growing up and seeing the world as it was it began to shake his own beliefs.

It wasn't long that his tour of the ruined airport taken over by the Hong Empire was coming to end to see those Mei claimed may have an interest in his person. Climbing up a wide flight of stairs he was lead to a room at the end of a corridor with another pair of guards taking up position by the blackened glassed double doors. Upon seeing the young woman they both saluted her and the Lieutenant, paying him no mind as one of the guards opened one of the doors for them to enter.

Stepping into the room Zao immediately was met with a flurry of activity. Everyone at first didn't pay any heed to their presence, going about their various duties around several tables and other equipment he was certain hadn't originally been in this room. The room was predominantly full of uniformed and lightly armoured men and women, except for one man standing directly opposite to him on the the other side of the war room. There were people at radio sets communicating with whoever was on the other end of the line talking into a microphones, relaying information or writing notes down from the communiques.

Others were leaning on tables looking over maps of Shanghai and one was even speaking with a Zhuli servant bot. The floating machine was considered from what he read to be a supposed cheap knock off of the General Atomics Mr Handy models. It possessed the same appendages and programming, only it had a more oval shaped design and four eyes compared its ball shaped counterparts in the former United States.

"Ambassador Zhu." Mei called out to the only smartly dressed man in the room standing beside another armoured soldier, checking over a large holographic map of the city "I have here someone who could be of great interest to us."

Turning to greet her, both the 'Ambassador' and the soldier whose uniform was more decorated and had six yellow stars on his shoulders meant his escort had brought him to this army's commander. The Ambassador was the shorter of the two, wearing a smart and oddly clean grey suit considering the conditions elsewhere around the city and airport. His face was cleanly shaved and eyes stunned at his standing right before him. Zao guessed the man to be in his mid thirties and had the right appearance of a politician.

The officer standing next to him was the opposite in more ways than one. The armour he had was heavier and more reinforced looking than the standard ones he seen worn by the lower ranked soldiers. His eyes had a hard glare to them and the left one had nasty scar running down vertically to his nose. On his hip Zao noticed a Shanxi Type 17 pistol and sword with a golden dragon head crest on the hilt resting in a sheath.

Stunned silence engulfed the room as all eyes scrutinised Zao. He needn't of turned to see everyone had stopped what they were doing and now awaiting the reason for his being here. The Ambassador was the first to recover but wasn't the first to speak.

"Lieutenant, why is there a communist dog standing in my war room?." The Army leader said with icy contempt, glaring intently at him.

"General, this i-"

"I care not who this zombie devil is. Remove him, or I'll have him shot!" The General barked at the junior officer. Zao raised a brow at the threat, unsure for the strong hostility of this General.

"General Hanwen there is no need for such behaviour. If it makes you feel better I shall speak with this gentleman in my office." The Ambassador told the irked General, more coolly and respectable compared to his military counterpart.

"Do what you wish. I have enough problems without Communist loyalists sniffing around my base."

"Very well. Mei may you bring our guest down to our offices."

"Of course." The representative gave a small bow then indicated for him to leave with her.

Giving one last backward glance at the angered General he followed the woman out the war room, this time without the Lieutenant who he'd imagine would receive a dressing down for reasons the Naval Captain was oblivious to. Letting Mei take point for their new destination he was still feeling a bit taken aback by this Hanwen's outburst.

"I'm sorry you had to face the temperament of General Hanwen. I can assure you we are not all like that." She apologised for the man's behaviour.

"It appears my old allegiances are not the only reason for the General apparent disdain for myself. He mentioned Communist loyalists?" Zao quired her.

"Long story and no before you ask, these aren't the same people of Old China." Mei said then continued "General Cheng is a veteran of the Fujian campaign. The Provence is now territory of the Hong Empire and our first invasion of the mainland where we met with survivors who believe they follow the ideology of Chairmen Cheng. It was a tough and bloody campaign. A war that has embedded hatred into our people of the Communist cause."

"So that is what the Lieutenant was talking about before?"

"Yes. The war was twenty years ago and in some still bares, in Hanwen's case literally, scars."

"Hmm." He said no more on the matter for now. Lucky the trip wasn't long and Mei stopped outside a wooden doored room, opening it up and ushering him in.

"Remain here. I need to smooth things over with the Ambassador before he can meet with you."

"Very well." Zao gave her an understanding nod.

With the door closed behind him, it was the first time Zao was alone since stepping on the Motherland's soil. There was so much to take in and more to come he was glad for this small moment of peace. The hatred he saw and heard these people spout about the China he grew up and served would've had each and every one of them arrested and charged with treason, then have their fate sealed in front of a firing squad. Sure he had grievance with how the party was running the country and the policies of the PLA like many but to openly air such things ended with you 'disappearing' or arrested. Yet it was strange for him to hear and see that hatred being openly said out loud without the fear of repercussions.

He saw the aftermath of what he helped bring to the world in Boston and now he saw the same effect it did to Shanghai. It broke his heart to see China in this sorry and dead setting.

"Captain Zao, am I right?" A masculine voice shook him out of his quiet musing.

"Yes." He answered turning back to the door to see the Ambassador and Mei walk in with the latter closing it behind them.

"I am Ambassador Yang Zhu. I'm the head of the diplomatic mission here in The Shang. Representative Mei here is my assistant who has been instrumental in helping our cause to free the people of The Shang from the Warlords control. Please sit." The man introduced himself, stretching out a hand indicating over to the chair seated opposite to his own.

Taking him up on his offer Zao sat on the ripped cushioned plastic chair, hearing it make a small creak from his weight pressing down on it's long weakened legs. Zhu walked round the the desk and pulled out his own less weathered chair sitting down as Mei stood behind him, picking up clipboard and pen awaiting for the friendly interrogation to begin.

"So, Mei had informed me you were an officer of the People's Liberation Army Navy and the vessel you command is in fact docked in Fangwei's Harbour."

"That is correct." Zao nodded in confirmation.

"An extraordinary tale you told my representative. Trapped in American waters for two centuries in a ship-"

"Submarine"

"My apologies, Submarine." The Hong politician corrected himself "That is still operational after all this time and all by yourself is nothing short of incredible. How did you manage to survive out there, besides your unfortunate exposure?"

"Determination. To come home to the Motherland and do everything I can to rebuild China." He told him truthfully.

"Only the China you knew no longer exists now, Captain." Mei entered into the discussion.

Giving her a glance up he tried figuring out whether her tone was that of mockery, sympathy or just blankly stating fact "Yes. I have seen the Capitalist city of Boston for the past two hundred years turn from a stable place to barbarism. I knew we'd face retaliation but...you can't really prepare to see the home you fought for is nothing more than a dead land with people struggling to survive."

"I can't say I know how you feel. We're used to seeing the horrors and after effects Old China left us with. However, regardless of our distrust for the beliefs and way of life of the mainlanders of the past, I do feel sorry for a long lost son to find his home destroyed." Zhu said with a look of sympathy that Zao could tell was genuine.

"Thank you." He replied feeling a little appreciative.

"Now, I must move onto other matters."

"I do have questions myself." The Captain added.

"Of course I'd be willing to answer them. Perhaps we can do a exchange of sorts. I ask you one than answer one of your own." Zhu offered to which he nodded, already knowing the line of questioning he was about to get "What was your mission before the bombs fell?"

Zao was reluctant to answer at first. It was universally the job of a person belonging to the Armed Forces of any nation to keep tight lipped about mission objectives and intelligence. Had this been a Capitalist interrogation team he would've said nothing or cursed their ancestors, choosing death over dishonour of betraying his people. Difference now was his people weren't here anymore, the party, the PLA too, leaving him with no command to answer to.

He remembered the American who had boarded the _Yangtze_ weeks ago, helping him repair his submarine's damaged reactor. If he could tell a former enemy of his role in the most disastrous war humanity brought on itself then maybe telling these people, successors in way to the People's Republic wasn't such a bad thing.

"Me and my crew were in the Atlantic. Our orders came in to fire our nuclear arsenal at the New England Commonwealth."

"Then Old China were responsible for the Nuclear War?!" Mei's accusing voice interrupted. Staring up at the young woman again he saw the anger in her light brown orbs.

"Mei, calm yourself." The Ambassador told her coolly without looking back his protege "Is this true?"

"I don't know. I followed my orders without question. Me and my second typed in our codes and launched our salvos" Zao continued detailing the last orders to reach the _Yangtze_.

"I see. So what is it you ask?" Zhu asked him.

"Who are you people?" Zao questioned bluntly.

"We are of the Hong Empire. Our origins begin on the island of Taiwan which your ancestors brutally annexed all those years ago" The man stated, appearing to wait for a reaction to his description of events he, Mei nor anyone in this base other than the Captain himself were alive to remember the events "Taiwan didn't escape the nuclear armageddon but we fared better than the mainland, so much of the infrastructure and population hadn't been effected until after the nuclear effects of bombs exploded. Chaos soon took over the island with disorder rampant. Months later a man by the name of Gao Hong who later became our first Emperor came out rallied the people, speaking out the need to rebuild our civilisation and start anew. It wasn't long unity drove the people on Taiwan, even the PLA administration that ran the occupation saw the futility of keeping Old China's harsh rule over our ancestors and surrendered."

Zao eyes flickered wide for a second at the thought of a PLA branch giving up without a fight.

"It took years, painstaking years to accomplish the rebuilding of Taiwan, now blessed with the name of Chongsheng. Gao Hong became the people's choice of leader, seeing as alot of the credit for our unity was thanks to his hard work and lack of care for getting his hands dirty with normal people. The title Emperor was bestowed upon him and our nation was born"

"Interesting. You dislike the old ways but use ancient titles for your leaders." The Naval officer commented.

"We pick the good parts and mold it together. The years were hard with radiation polluting our water and food source. However, we got there with the same determination you had for returning," Zhu argued back "Now how did you get stuck in American waters for all this time?"

"The _Yangtze_ hit a mine and became stranded off the coast of Boston. When we entered the harbour the city was like Diyu itself."

"Of your making." Mei blurted out again.

"And you are right." Zao agreed with her before Zhu could chastise her again "What I saw that day will forever haunt me to my last breath."

"As much as it is still up for debate back in the Empire on who launched first, it is not the purpose of this meeting."

"Sorry Ambassador." She apologised then went back to writing notes.

"Why are you in Shanghai?" Zao quizzed before they could get another word in.

"To achieve the goal set out by Emperor Gao Hong, to unite all of China once again" The Hong diplomat said with a confident smile.

"Many in the past have done this. What makes your empire any different?" He pointed out, seeing as he knew unlike these people his country had been broken up and brought together again more than once before.

"We do not inflict oppression on our people. They're free to pursue their own choice of career and we vote for our regional governors. It is to my knowledge China has never experienced democracy, only authoritarian regimes." For moment Zao didn't know what to say at the claim.

The Ambassador's words rang a level of truth of his people's style of governance, to do as you were ordered without question. Perhaps it was the long stretch of generations between himself and these people but democracy was seen as a capitalist ideal in his time and that meant it was affront to the great Communist cause. He still had memories of being in school as a child and a young officer graduate in the PLA National Defence University of the being taught the evils of democracy and its threat to the People's Republic.

"Then you are a capitalist empire?" He said with confusion over the Hong's style of governing, a term that had been used to describe the United States.

"Not entirely. Unlike you mainlanders, our ancestors had no quarrel with the Americans."

"I see." Zao said remaining unsure of his hosts.

"This submarine of yours. Does it possess nuclear weapons?" The next question came to which Zao saw a change of expression in the man's face. A look that he could tell was a hope of the devilish missiles were not.

"No. I fired what was left of _Yangtze_ payload before departing Boston."

"Why?" The Representative asked behind the Ambassador.

"An exchange of service for the help of a Capitalist who repaired my submarine's reactor. I was pleased to do so too, I did not want to bring those things back to China."

"A wise choice, Captain. We disarm any nuclear bomb we crossin the hope such weapons will never be used again." Zhu seemed to relax a little at his explanation. Anymore questioning from both sides was stopped by a knock on the door "Come."

Zao looked at the opening door and in walked Lieutenant Han with two soldiers standing guard outside.

"Ambassador, General Hanwen wishes to speak with you."

"Wonder what he wants now." The Ambassador sighed then turned back to the Captain "It was a pleasure speaking with you Captain. Perhaps later we can discuss this further."

"The General has ordered for the Captain to be placed in a holding cell." The Imperial officer informed them.

"For what purpose?" Zhu questioned, clearly not happy with the command.

"He wishes to personally interrogate Captain Zao."

"I will see the General now." The diplomat replied sounding irked by Hanwen's orders.

Standing up from his desk Zao watched Zhu storm out the office, leaving him alone with the Lieutenant and Representative Mei.

"Come Captain, I must escort you to your cell." Han told him with what Zao could detect was reluctance.

"I shall be coming along too." Mei said to his and the Lieutenant surprise.

"There is no need Miss Ling."

"No Lieutenant, I'm want to be sure the Captain here doesn't experience any _accidents_ on the way to his holding cell." She sternly said to the curiosity of Zao.

"No harm will come to the Captain, I assure you." Han tried convincing her of his well being.

"Sorry Lieutenant Han, but I don't not feel assured. I know of the hatred you army people have for the Communists, so I wouldn't put it passed me there's a group waiting to ambush him." Zao spectated the standoff, seeing whether the Lieutenant would give in to the fiery woman's demand.

"Fine. This way Captain." Han capitulated to Mei, walking out the office first to take point for his new destination.

With Mei following in tow Zao left the Hong diplomat's office hearing the soldiers footsteps stamping on the floor behind his back. He stayed quiet on the journey and kept his eyes out for trouble seeing as the young woman strolling beside him was concerned for his safety. Down the long overdue refurbished needed corridors he caught glimpse of Hong troops glaring his way again, whispering insults or disgust at his existence on their base.

They entered into secluded area of the airport with three guards and a man typing down at a desk situated outside a small room with a row of barred cells, likely used by airport security before the war.

"Lieutenant, how can I help you today." The man asked looking up from his terminal.

"I have a guest here who the General wants no one but authorised personnel have visitation rights to meeting." Han explained their being here.

"Yes, I have received the orders not too long ago." The soldier nodded then glanced over at Zao "Take him to Cell B"

"This way." The Lieutenant stretched an arm out in the direction of the cells.

Having no choice but to comply for now he entered into the small prison enclosure. In total he found there to be four cells containing only a single bed each, hearing the snores of one other prisoner down the end one.

"I have your personal assurance only authorised personnel are permitted to see Captain Zao."

"Yes Representative. No one will enter the cells unless it is the General or the Ambassador." He heard the conversation between Mei and the desk soldier.

A sound of an electrical alarm buzzed and the barred doors of his new 'accommodation opening grabbed his attention back to his current situation. Passing Han he stepped into the simplistic holding cell, hearing the rusting teel barred door electronically clunk close.

"If you need anything Captain just ask the Sergeant." Han pointed to the doorway.

"Thank you Lieutenant." Zao said turning to the younger man who had a expression of uncertainty. He blinked in slight amazement when Han gave him a respectful salute before departing from his company.

The chatter and other noises that filled the air he ignored, no longer interested in the goings on of the Hong. He knew stepping onto Chinese soil again was a great pleasure that came with an unknown entity attached to it. Learning about the history of one region of territory overcoming the devastation left over from the war was both captivating and concerning for what they planned next. He yet to be informed of the true state of Shanghai and of the regions now under Hong Imperial rule.

All that would have to wait until his upcoming 'meeting' with the communist hating and bad tempered General Hanwen.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	2. New World, Old Problems

**Sorry for the long wait guys, life has been a little hectic at the moment but now back to writing. Anyways hope you enjoy this next instalment :)**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Counting every crack, hole and hanging piece of flaking paint strip was all Zao did other than lay down and collect his thoughts as he remained an imprisoned _guest_ of the Hong Empire. So far he counted three cracks, six holes which of one he found suspiciously may of been created by a bullet and two bits of dried paint hanging off the ceiling. He'd never been in a cell before, knowing it to be a room within prisons for individuals who committed crimes but he'd hoped there was at least some reading material to starve off the boredom.

There wasn't any means to tell the time for how long he was incarcerated within this bland and tight spaced environment. However his best estimate would be around a day at least. Zao managed to get some sleep despite the snoring that echoed from the cell further down from another inmate and earlier had received a tray of substance in the shape of bread, brown rice and a clouded stained glass of water. He thanked the soldier who delivered it but didn't get a response in return. Whether it was because of his physical state, the uniform he still wore or was ordered not to speak to him, or perhaps a combination of all Zao wasn't for certain but had to be one of the speculative questions.

He remembered all the information Zhu and Mei had told him in regards to the Hong imperials. The old ways of his homeland continued to run its course even in this new chapter of human history, amongst the ruins of nuclear war and civilisations implosion. He recalled only being an officer cadet when the PLA conquered Taiwan, one of many territories and countries that faced the boot of the People's Republic quest for resources to out compete the Western capitalists. Taiwan was boasted as a true unification of all Chinese lands and people. But from his only visit to the island on a supply run, Zao could see the inhabitants didn't appear pleased at being 'reunified' with their mainland brethren.

The hostility from these Hong soldiers was obviously something their ancestors had passed down, keeping the resentment and anger of the pre nuclear armageddon days alive. Zao knew the PLA most likely delivered harsh crackdowns on the populace like it had done on many other places they invaded, to root out dissidents and break their spirit to eventually assimilate them into China's Communist ideology. Only difference now was Taiwan, or whatever they called it now, sound as if it was thriving under a new name, a new flag and new way of life never offered to his own people, whereas the nation he grew up and served fell to chaos and disorder.

He wondered too why he had chosen Shanghai to return to, a city that had been occupied by the capitalist invader. Then he remembered it was the logical choice instead of returning to his home city of Nanjing, yet another city to have fallen to the Americans. The possibility of Nanjing sharing Shanghai's crumbled ruined fate was undoubtedly high but the chances of it having been under the capitalists control gave the Captain hope it hadn't faced much nuclear attrition. Painful memories began to swamp into his mind of those he left behind on his final voyage for the Navy.

"Captain Zao?" Turning his head to the barred doors the full armoured figure of Han stood on the other side.

"Lieutenant. How may I be of service?" Zao quizzed the young Hong officer standing up from the bed and stretched out his old, irradiated skinned arms.

"General Hanwen wishes to speak with you."

"Ah," Was all he said, knowing it was the only reason why anyone would want his presence right now. "Then it is best not leave your superior waiting."

Nothing was said as the Hong officer nodded over to someone out of sight then followed with the door sliding open. "This way sir."

Leaving his cell Zao went in the direction Lieutenant Han's outstretched arm then followed another soldier waiting by the entrance of the prison area. Two more Hong soldiers were waiting outside standing to attention by the desk with the same NCO from before who typed away at his terminal.

"Will that be all Lieutenant?" The man asked looking up and stopped typing.

"Yes, return to your work Sergeant."

"Yes sir." With that Zao fell in step with his escort, leaving the man to carry on with his assigned tasks.

The activity around the old airport turned military hub was just as vibrant and busy as yesterday, with less faces interested in himself to his personal satisfaction at not appearing like a circus attraction. The stares they did receive still held him in disregard. Their mouths twisted into a disgusted sneer then turned back to their current duties, no longer wasting another second to acknowledge his presence. The atmosphere around the base was unmistakable in remaining in favour of detesting his being here.

Passing the same corridors and rooms he saw yesterday Zao knew this time around he was going to be facing a far less savoury character than the Hong ambassador. It was clear as soon as this General Hanwen opened his mouth he had embedded hatred for his kind, whether it be because of his PLA naval uniform, his physical state or both. This encounter was going to be an unpleasant one but he had little choice other than face it head on.

"In here, Captain." Han said nodded over to a room taking a few steps ahead of himself and the soldier escort.

Zao stopped with the Hong troops as the Lieutenant opened the battered wooden door, revealing a simplistic empty room containing a small, metallic table with one chair on one side and two more on the other. The submarine Captain couldn't imagine a more basic and uninviting premises for a room intent on the bombardment of questions for his up coming interrogation. Walking into the room that lacked any kind of decoration other than the similar faded, peeling white painted walls his cell possessed, Zao scrutinised the surroundings of this tight spaced enclosure. He spotted in the top corner of the room a security camera that was split in two. Whatever trauma the old piece of technology suffered still showed it's fatal mark.

"General Hanwen will be making his way here momentarily, Captain."

"Very well." Zao replied still scanning his eyes around the worn interior of the run down room. Expecting that to be it from the Hong officer, Zao was a little surprised to find him still standing in the doorway with an expression of uncertainty "Is there something else Lieutenant?"

"No sir. However," He said then gave a quick backward glance over his shoulder as if hoping nobody was behind him "You must understand that Hanwen is a war hero and revered all across the Empire. But I must warn you he does possess quite the temper on him. I suggest telling him the whole truth of your purpose in The Shang, otherwise you'll face his wrath."

"I see. I thank you for the heads up Lieutenant. I'll do my best not cause the good General aggravation and be as honest as I can be. I have nothing to hide."

"That's a relief to hear Captain. Good luck with General Hanwen." Han stood to attention that twisted on his heel and walked out the room like a true professional soldier showing respect to a superior. Zao felt some gratitude the junior officer showed respect to that of his rank, regardless of belonging to opposing militaries.

The door closing behind the Hong officer, Zao let out a sigh and took a seat on the side that possessed only the one chair. A creak coming from the chair's legs was all that could be heard in the silent room as Zao released a sigh through his disfigured nose, not overly eager for this 'conversation' with the Hong head of command. Left to his thoughts he reminisced over the last time he had to face the fierce lashing of a superior after a fight broke out during a graduation party from the PLA National Defence University.

Tension were high between a group of PLA Army graduates and a few Naval ones he was apart of. A grin tugged on the corner of his mouth as he remembered particularly after having one or maybe two more drinks than allowed the tension boiled over into a challenge involving their fists. Glasses were smashed and a couple tables may of had their stark white sheets torn off and bloodied from the ensuring battle of the branches. Military police rushed in and arrested many, including himself and the Army officer he thrown over the bar.

Zao recalled being one of the unfortunate ones to of had the University president General Puxuan questioning him over the clash, along with the Army graduate. Of course in a sense of camaraderie both said it was a simple misunderstanding but Puxuan wasn't having it. After a receiving the lecture of turning their aggression to the capitalists and never to embarrass the university again or face severe 'repercussions', Zao and the Army graduate were released and went their separate ways.

Those were the days he was a young and impulsive, eager to serve the People's Republic in their struggle against the greedy capitalist West and their puppets that he was lead to believe wanted China's destruction. As time went on and he went up through the ranks serving on different ships until he was given command of the _Yangtze_ his installed hatred of the West softened, knowing not every capitalist was evil. Voicing such thoughts aloud back then would've been met with harsh penalties so his true beliefs he kept to himself.

Time was starting to as he felt stretch longer and longer as he remained seated in this borderline claustrophobic room. Zao started to believe if this was all part of General Hanwen's idea of interrogation. He wouldn't but it past a being who has it in for Communists. Taking his cap off Zao ran a hand over his rough skinned, bald head then stared at his Navy cap insignia, of the service he served for over 20 years that now fell into the obscurity of history.

The golden outline surrounding the red star was still there with only a few specs of the colouring missing, mostly on the gold skull resting beneath the star. The once standard dark military green and brown dye of the cap was just like the rest of his uniform, paling due to age and lack of a proper wash for over two centuries. His once proud uniform was just a few nostalgic relics he couldn't bring himself to cast away, clinging to the old submariner of a past he couldn't just let go of yet.

It reminded him of what he once was; a Captain of a great vessel with a well skilled, loyal and close knit crew. Whilst the clothes on his back and the _Yangtze_ still remained a part of him, his crew were sadly not.

Before his mind dwelled on the dead once again the sound of chatter came from the other side of the door broke him out of it.

"Yes sir." He heard Han's voice comply then the door opened up revealing three figures walking in.

Zao out of respect stood up to the people entering in but a gruff voice quickly put an end to the gesture.

"Don't get up." The stern voice of the General commanded.

Zao did as he was told then looked up again at the new arrivals. As expected he came face to face with General Hanwen, finding no difference in appearance from the first time they met. Zao had met Generals and Admirals before, whether it be for inspection of his vessel, military parades for the Chairman to show the world the might of all the branches the People's Liberation Army or the passing down of orders and all wore the typical high up attire with the stars or whatever the insignia on their shoulders to represent their ranks.

However, Hanwen appeared to be breaking the original look of a high General and more in line of that of a soldier, with black and red armour covering his arms, chest and the full length of his arms and legs. The breast plate looked to be quite thick and had the hexagon shaped patterns running across it and smaller ones decorated the other parts protecting his arms and presumably his legs too. Beneath his 'battle suit' as he best described it Zao could make out grey and dark green military fatigues exposed to the more lightly armoured areas, with three gold stars on each shoulder attached to the metallic protection. Just like the soldiers his armour resembled closely to that of ancient Chinese warriors, only built better with quality materials.

With him was another soldier who appeared more like the rest that occupied the airport. Taking a step against the wall, the solider was equipped with a Type 93 assault rifle as he stoically stood to attention overseeing the proceedings. The last was a Zhuli servant bot floating beside the table, focusing all four of its eyes on his person.

"So, _Captain_ Zao." Hanwen addressed him with some emphasis placed on his rank as if he didn't quite believe he held such a thing. "I presume you have a first name?"

"I do."

"Well then perhaps you would _enlighten_ us on who you are, Captain?" The Hong General motioned his hand forward for him to answer the question.

"I am Ren Zao, Captain of the _Yangtze 31_ , 1st East Sea Fleet and formerly of the People's Liberation Army Navy." Zao gave his full name and status, choosing to opt for full disclosure of his being both from taking Han's advice and the fact his government was a very distant memory lost to history.

"Formerly?"

"It is from my understanding the PLA was wiped out once nuclear war commenced."

"Indeed. The blemish, tyrannical oppressors that were the People's Liberation Army are no more." Hanwen said taking some pleasure at the acknowledgement of their demise "Only those who think they're the successors remain and they won't be for long. I receive weekly status reports on their grip weakened on all fronts. It's only a matter of time before your Old China decadent ideology is eliminated for good."

Zao knew what the General was trying to do and it was a trick far older than him. Gauging a reaction that would end up with him wanting to jump over the table and a strike out in anger to prove he was a threat and untrustworthy. Maybe in his younger years as a inexperienced, naive Lieutenant he would've sent a fist right into the man's jaw but maturity and an unnaturally long years of service taught him to keep his composure and stay calm through the petulant insults.

"Perhaps so." Was all he answered with, spotting the slight annoyance in the Hong commanding officer for the modest response instead of an angered.

"I've read what you told the Ambassador. To say the story is far fetch is an understatement." Hanwen said disbelieving his life story for the past two hundred plus years.

"It is the truth General." Zao stated honestly.

"Why don't we just cut through the bullshit, Captain. I have no time for stories of being trapped in foreign waters and somehow and unlikely to have travelled the oceans from the other side of this irradiated world to return home, like some lost child. Instead you're going to tell me of your true purpose being here, in The Shang." He leant forward giving him a stern glare, which along with the scar running down his left eye gave a menacing look that would've jilted any frightened prisoner into spilling any information they had.

"You have already answered your question, General. I came back to offer any help I can to rebuild China." Zao answered again, not giving into the intimidating stare and confused by the accusation.

"How long do you think your weakly thought out lie is going to hold, Commie?. Who really sent you?. The People's Remnant?, The Red Serpents?, or one of those delusional fools who claim to still be taking orders from Chairman Cheng himself?" At the mention of the old war leader who brought China into war with the US and much of the rest of world, Zao's eyes widened a little in surprise with the prospect of the Chairman to have survived the nuclear holocaust.

He knew the chances were slim, if not highly unlikely Cheng would still be breathing.

"I am ignorant of who those people are and Chairman Cheng is dead. I do not follow orders that no longer serve any purpose. I came back to help my people." He once again told of his reasons for returning but a snort and the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor as Hanwen stood up, sneering at him once more.

"We're going down this tiresome road again are we?." He said glaring down at him "Your kind are all the same. Lies and trickery. You are nothing more than an old world relic like those Americans held up in their Bravo Point fortress. When will you understand the people of this land, who you helped destroy, no longer want anything more to do with you Communist filth!"

For a second Zao was taken back by the venom Hanwen had laced his words in. The hatred was unmistakable in his voice and his eyes had a glint of anger came from more than being taught who was the enemy. Despite keeping calm and collective he couldn't help feeling his ire start to rise.

"My loyalty is and always has been to China, General. I am happy to help those who wish to help make her great again and protect her people."

"How noble of you." Hanwen mocked him. "Yet, that didn't stop you launching those world killing weapons that resulted in Old China reduced to a nuclear wasteland."

"I followed my orders as any subordinate does from the chain of command. As I am sure you do too from your superiors back in the Hong Empire?." Zao question was met with a pair of fists slamming down on the table which startled him, the Hong soldier and the Zhuli bot a little.

"My orders and that of Imperial Command don't involve wiping out billions of lives!"

" **General, if I may?. Perhaps it is best to refrain from outburst that could raise eyebrows over the recording of this meeting?** " The Zhuli robot suggested in it's slight fearfully sounding amplified voice, twisting two of it's eyes in the General direction.

"Fine." Hanwen straightened up but hadn't lost the angered edge to his stare."The vessel you docked in Fangwei's Harbour. Is it armed?"

Sensing where this change of subject was already heading Zao stifled a sigh and once again answered truthfully. "The _Yangtze_ possess only conventional torpedoes and countermeasures to fend off against anti submarine weapons. No ballistic missiles remain within her launch tubes."

"I wish I can say I'm assured, Captain. Perhaps those fears will be put to rest if I have a team personally search your boat over. It is of course in Hong territory and considered a possible grave threat to our forces and civilians here." Zao for the first time during this 'talk' felt anger rise within him at the prospect of these people crawling around his sub.

"The _Yangtze_ 's reactor is not fully stable and still suffers radiation leaks. You'll be putting them in danger." He reasoned, knowing this wasn't the case but hoped it stave him off from boarding her.

"The reactor, or the missiles you still have aboard?"

"Did you not just hear me, General?. She has no nuclear weapons left!."

"Let's get this straight, Commie. I can have that boat stripped of everything valuable and have the rest sold for scrap metal. For you to bring one of those machines back here after all the pain, suffering and death it helped descend is a slap in the face to all those out there who've had to live with the post nuclear world infested with disorder and chaos. I should have that boat destroyed and you facing a firing squad out of principle!."

"General!" A new voice entered the heated exchange. Looking toward the doorway Zao found Ambassador Yang standing there with an infuriated look on his face along with a few troops and Mei behind him, as if they were trying to bar him from entering. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"It is of no concern to you, Ambassador. This is a military matter which falls well within my jurisdiction." Hanwen stated keeping his eyes on him, rather than face the Ambassador.

"Captain Zao is our guest. He is not prisoner of war for you to gain information from enemies he has no knowledge of."

"So you are happy for a communist servicemen from our great enemy to sail a vessel capable of carrying a nuclear payload right into the middle of our territory, and for him to freely roam around our base?." The General said swinging around to face Yang.

"I believe this man has no ill intent toward us, yet you're bullish behaviour only paints us in a bad light." Yang countered which received a snort of disgust in return.

"Is that all you care for?. You are willing to put the lives of thousands at risk just to preserve an image?!"

"I put no one's life in danger, General. For I received an update from a team of researchers going over the submarine now." Zao at this moment looked at the Ambassador in a mix of shock and a small dose of fury for allowing people aboard the _Yangtze_ without his permission. "The Captain is correct. There are no nuclear missiles on board the vessel."

Hanwen then turned back to him with his face twisted in aggravation from the Ambassador's intrusion and report, having shamed him in front of the Hong soldiers.

"It appears you were telling the truth, Captain. However, I still doubt the rest you told me is true." He said with reluctance to concede he was wrong over the nuke allegation.

"General I believe Captain Zao has taken enough of your time. Maybe it is best for him to leave your company?" Zao picked up in Yang's tone he was ordering Hanwen to do so, rather than asking.

"Very well. But mark my words Ambassador, letting this communist walk around our walls will be a great threat to the stability we have brought to this region." The General pointed at this Hong diplomat, warning over a threat Zao knew held no valid credibility.

"Enough General. Lieutenant?" Yang called out for the junior officer who appeared mere seconds later. "Escort Zao back and keep them until further notice."

Zao saw the look of conflict on Han's face as he looked at the Ambassador then to his superior.

"Do as the Ambassador orders Lieutenant." Hanwen nodded then stepped aside.

Taking that as his cue Zao stood up and passed the watchful glare of the Hong General, returning the same mutual level of distrust in his eyes toward the man. He then walked by Yang who gave him a grin and allowed him to be brought away by Han and a couple of Hong troops from the fuming pair, who'd be bickering as soon as he as out of sight.

No longer in the corridor the soon to be feuding party still resided in he released a pent of breath through his nose, glad to be out of sight from Hanwen.

"It sounded like you had quite the tongue lashing in there, Captain." Han said walking beside him.

"It was to be expected." He answered him.

"The General is a good leader. You'll find no man in this army who would not follow him into the gates of hell. But, he does have from what I've heard before and witnessed first hand now, a sharp temperament." The Lieutenant admitted, sounding concerned at saying aloud his commanding officer's flaw.

"As much as it pains me a little to say it, I do understand his position. He is looking out for the safety of your people, even if it fell into a cycle of verbal abuse."

"I must confess it does please me your ship does not contain nuclear missiles."

"Submarine, Lieutenant." Zao corrected him.

"What is the difference?. It floats on water."

Chuckling at the Hong officer's simplistic idea how naval vessels worked, Zao decided to explain the difference his sub was compared to the seafaring craft they must've salvaged and used to reach the Chinese mainland. "The difference is the _Yangtze_ belongs to a type of sea vessel that can submerge and travel under water. Unlike ships she can traverse through the ocean depths undetected and has the capabilities to sink other boats and warships without having to surface."

"Ancestors, your submarine sounds like a deadly war machine." Han said with amazement.

"She can be." Zao said with some level of pride.

"If the Empire had such machines in its army, no one could ever dare threaten Chongsheng." The young officer said with optimism.

"Perhaps so. Though I have a feeling a fully functional submarine is a rare thing to see these days."

"Your _Yangtze_ is in our harbour." Zao slowed his pace and a frown formed on his face from Han's implication. "Is there something wrong, Captain?"

"With respect Lieutenant, the _Yangtze_ does not belong to the Hong Empire. She will fly no flag neither I or she serves."

"I meant no offence sir. I just got a little carried away." He explained looking at him with a sheepish expression for his overexcitement.

"I know." Zao sighed then picked up the pace again. "You must understand, I have served, lived and kept the _Yangtze_ functioning for over two centuries. She is home, not only to me but to the men and women who once served aboard her through the war which brought both China and the rest of the world to it's knees. What would you do if someone tried stealing your home and the last pieces of your family, Lieutenant?"

"I get your point. If I was in your situation I would be of the same mindset and keep anyone from stealing something I held so dear to my heart." Han said with his eyes lit with a determination that his own eyes once held all those years ago.

"Lieutenant?" A soldier walked over to Han as they walked into a terminal packed with Hong personnel going about their business.

Taking a look around as his escort lead was preoccupied with the soldier with whatever needed his attention, he found nothing different from before when he had first entered into the Hong's military base. No one paid him any heed, instead going about their duties as he eyed around his surroundings. From before he found the walls littered with Hong material and the old equipment either re purposed or replaced with technology that worked for military purposes. On one wall Zao found something both a surprise and of interest that stood out from all the rest of posters and other wall decorations.

Walking over to wall in question he scanned his eyes over an untouched and impressively intact map of Shanghai encased behind a glass frame. There was a few cracks around the corners and scratches but it did little to block out the map highlighting the old city. A city that was to set an example to the rest of the country before it was invaded and occupied by the Americans, before it become a bloodbath battle between the PLA and Capitalist forces for control of the city and before the bombs fell and ended the world as he knew it.

He had a feeling much of what Shanghai boasted no longer stood or fell to decay, taken over whatever was left by the natives.

"I see you have spotted the only clean map of the old city." He heard Han's voice come up beside him. "All others that were found so far were covered in markers that pointed out all enemy positions and checkpoints for American troops and supply bases."

"Is there much left of Shanghai before the war?" Zao inquired over the city's current state.

"Not as I imagine when you last saw it." He explained with some sympathy. "We control mostly everything on this side of the Huangpu river. The other side is a different story however."

"How so?"

"At this time we are at war with two factions that vying for control of The Shang." Han said then explained further. "We have only been here for a year, but the two rivalling _nations_ if you can call them that have been here for longer. Our biggest rival are the Emerald Horde, who are lead by a man calls himself Cao and styles himself as someone from China's ancient history. They control an area that we've been told stretches from the ruins of Jiading to the large settlement of Jingshen within the former Putuo area. Their fighting style favours human wave attacks, to swarm over their enemy like a pride of pontianaks. However, the way the civilians they treat under their rule is...well let's say it's best we liberate them as swiftly as we can."

"I see." Zao caught his meaning.

"Over here," Han pointed to another area of the map on the opposite side of this 'Emerald Horde' territory. "In the what used to be the Xianghua Qiao resident district to the area now known as the Dragon's Nest is ruled by The Fire Dragons. They are lead by warlords who are twin brother and sister, by the name of Fa Wei and Fa Xia. They are less of a concern but they have been expanding further into The Shang with Imperial and Horde forces fighting further north."

"An interesting name they give themselves."

"It is because they prefer fire based weapons." Zao heard the unsteadiness in his voice, implying those who go up against them didn't have an easy time.

"So Shanghai remains war torn, only with new players." He said aloud, thinking over how nothing in this new world truly hadn't changed.

"It is unfortunate but without us, the people of The Shang would be ruled by an evil tyrant either way."

"What of the Americans Hanwen mentioned?" Zao asked having remembered the _charming_ General had brought them up.

"They are held up in their fortress they call Bravo Point, which is here." Han pointed to the place that highlighted 'Shanghai Museum'. "An impressive structure which they added some advanced defence systems the Hong have never seen before. They are lead by a man called Cartwright, their General and leader. We have a truce with the Americans and from what I hear Ambassador Yang is trying to form an alliance with them, but Hanwen says we don't need their support."

"Hardly surprising. He didn't come across as someone who had time for the old world." The old Captain sarcastically commented.

"One place that is considered neutral ground is Tianting. I used to be a place with flourishing gardens from what I learned from the old books but is now run by a syndicate calling themselves the Blood Locust."

"Blood Locust?"

"They are more or less gangsters but welcome everyone into their town, Imperial, Horde and Dragon alike. They have casinos, entertainment re creation centres and uh...pleasure houses." Han told him with some embarrassment at the last part.

"Hmm. Have you taken a trip to this place?" Zao asked with a small grin.

"Twice, for down time. Only for a few drinks and to see the scenery, nothing more." The junior officer assured him, seemingly looking as if he was suppressing a blush.

"I believe you Lieutenant."

"Perhaps it is time to move on." Han suggested.

Zao knew he meant bringing him back to his cell but with the bellowing he got from General Hanwen and the information of the current state of affairs of Shanghai, he thought it best to retire from the excitement for the time being.

"Of course Lieutenant. You have given me a lot to dwell on."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


	3. Farewell, Comrades

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for the super long wait, so here's an longer chapter to make up for it. I like to thank CMac54 for the Beta, been a big help. Without further adieu, here's the next instalment :)**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A cool breeze brushed against Zao's face as he took in the view of the repurposed airport atop the central terminal. The sea air coming from the east filled his nostrils as the cawing of gulls sounded over the airport. From his earlier conversation with Lieutenant Han, he discovered the former Pudong International Airport was renamed by the occupying Hong forces as Imperial Camp Alpha. It was a name Zao found monotonous but it mattered little, with the premises former purpose no longer in effect, nor would that be the case for the foreseeable cracked and battered runways were filled with military tents ranging in different sizes, perhaps most of which he presumed were primarily used for sleeping quarters and storage.

Men and mutant beasts roamed the runways, going about their duties for the post war empire they served. The scene was a common sight of a martial organisation, one Zao had seen countless times centuries ago. It was the norm for a military hub to be a constant hive of activity. The sun shone down above the sickly green tinted blue skies, piercing the stark white clouds clogging up a good portion of the upper atmosphere. Zao went as far as to think it was a relatively nice day. Barring it greeted the crumbling, desolate ruins of one of Old China's cities.

Han also informed him of Hanwen's displeasure with Ambassador Yang's approval of allowing him a larger tour of their base. The Hong General was still adamant he was a spy, working for the government that no longer held control of the country, besides a handful of holdouts according to the Lieutenant. It was becoming evident to Zao, his presence was creating a rift between the diplomats and military officials of his hosts. It meant little to him over the politics of the Hong, so long as their policy didn't suddenly and drastically change to shooting those wearing the tattered uniforms of the PLA on sight.

Further into the distance from the base out into the horizon, Zao saw the sun's ray reflect off the former skyscrapers of the once thriving city. He began thinking back to the pre war days, of a time when China was not a warzone. Such a vision was difficult to picture now. For so long he had only seen the faltering ruins of cities that imagining one untouched by warfare seemed like a fairy tale

He could make out the once captivating Bund of the Pudong District, thanks to the famous stretch of buildings on the other side of the Huangpu river still standing along the waterfront relatively intact. Shanghai Tower reigned supreme as the largest structure in what was now the Shang Wastes, a name Zao heard was the post war christened name given by the locals according to the young Hong officer.

"Quite the view up here, isn't it?"

"It is. If you're into the derelict and war torn scenery." Zao quipped with a small grin at his assigned Hong chaperone.

"Once we've liberated the people of the Shang from the Horde and the Dragon invaders, perhaps we can help rebuild the city to its former glory." Han said, leaning forward against the railing. Zao didn't reply straight away as he gave the optimistic officer a sideward glance over his words.

Liberation.

A word and form of action that brought hope to a populace wanting freedom from the talons of an unpopular and, quite often, brutal occupier. It wasn't lost on Zao the 'liberation' part of the People's Liberation Army was once seen by the capitalist West to be an ironic joke. He remembered the 'liberation' of their neighbours. His first taste of service for the Chinese navy was the invasions of the Korean Peninsula and Japan. Back then he held the same optimism and naive belief as the Lieutenant, that he was doing his duty in helping his country expel influences that would bring down the fabric of his people's society.

The bloody, years long, drawn out stalemate that came to be referred to as the Resources Wars, doubled with spreading reports of harsh repercussions and crackdowns on civilian populations who resented PLA's liberation, began planting the seeds of doubt. That same doubt that led to the realisation that they weren't liberators, but the conquerors the American news outlets had portrayed them as. Still, this did not dissuade Zao from continuing to fight on for his beloved China, especially as their enemy was no different in annexing their own neighbours like an imperialist power.

Being trapped beneath the waters of Boston's Harbour in the _Yangtze_ for two hundred years gave him plenty of time to dwell on the actions of the combating sides of the bygone conflict. It was fruitless to pine on the actions of his country's defunct leadership. However, Zao grew curious as to how the residents of Shanghai felt about the Hong's presence, or the other factions vying for control of the region. Did they see the Hong's presence as a liberation, or another occupier laying claim to their land?

"It would take much hard work and heavy investment in resources to bring Shanghai back to its pre war days. Does your empire have the means for such a task?" Zao asked.

"Unfortunately not. It took a great deal of time to rebuild Chongsheng after the Nuclear War. The Shang has been a battleground for over two hundred years with most of its infrastructure destroyed. Conventional arms and nuclear blast damage has taken a toll on this old city." Han said. Zao picked up in Hans's voice which, if he wasn't mistaken, was wonderment that sounded almost child like.

"A fate shared by hundreds, if not thousands more across the world."

"Sadly so. I've only seen pictures of what Taipei once looked like many years ago. It must've been incredible to live in such a place."

"What is it like now?" Zao asked, genuinely curious over the former capital of the island separatists.

"We've built our capital, Jinzhu, into, and in some literal cases, right on top of the ruins of Taipei. It doesn't look quite the same as its predecessor but its prosperous and the safest place in the Empire. It was our first Emperor's vision for all settlements, big or small, village or city under the Hong Empire to be well protected and flourishing." Han said, looking down at his fumbling hands resting on the barrier with an expression Zao couldn't quite make out.

"It is a noble dream. One that comes with great difficulty for a new nation taking its first steps into the cycle of civilisation."

"Particularly after our ancestors of the old world irradiated everything." The young officer gave him a lopsided grin.

"Particularly after our ancestors of the old world irradiated everything." The young officer gave him a lopsided grin.

Picturing the survivors of the aftermath trying to build a living for themselves, only for things to be a hundred times worse with the soil of the ground and safe water basins poisoned by the radioactive fallout, their infrastructure obliterated and unlikely to ever again be rebuilt in the same ways as before, was not particularly assuring. He was starting to believe if this was another punishment he was to endure. To listen to the hardships he, Old China and the warring nations of the Resource Wars warped on mankind.

He didn't disagree with the personal penance he brought on himself, only he wished to hear some good tales out of it now and then.

"If you don't mind my asking, Captain but where did you come from originally?"

"I was born in Nanjing. A city less than two hundred miles from here, if it's still there that is. The last time I heard anything on Nanjing was the Americans pushing the PLA ground forces out and occupying it much like they did Shanghai." Zao thought back on when he received the news that his place of birth had been conquered by the United States.

His family were still residing in the city when the capitalists took control. He feared the Americans would exact revenge on the populace for what the army had done to Anchorage and the surrounding towns when they took control of Alaska. Misery definitely wanted to constantly lurk in his thought pattern it seemed.

"Lieutenant Han, sir." A new voice broke him out from his dwellings, one of which he was glad for the intrusion.

Turning simultaneously with the Lieutenant around back toward the stairwell entrance, Zao spotted a soldier standing to attention, speculating he was a private or a low rank NCO judging by the light armour covering his fatigues.

"Yes, Corporal, what is it?" Han asked the soldier.

"General Hanwen has requested yours and the...Captain's presence right away." The soldier relayed, glancing at him briefly then back to Han.

"Very well. We'll be there shortly." The Hong officer nodded to the Corporal as confirmation to the order. The Corporal gave a fist and palm salute, bowing ever so slightly then raced back down to the base. It was another note that Zao memorised the Hong's likeness to the ancient customs.

"Why do you think your General has summoned us once more?"

"To question where you have been _snooping_ about no doubt. What intel you have gathered and ready to deliver to your communist Masters." Han jested with a grin.

"A difficult task reporting to dead men." Zao snorted in response.

"I guess it is time to see what Hanwen really wants us for. Last thing I want is to be on the receiving end of a chastising lecture of the tardiness of responding to a superior officer."

Zao gave a humoured smile at the youngster, reminding him much of his own attitude as a young naval officer so long ago. He followed the Lieutenant back into the base, not overly eager to come face to face with Hanwen again after their last encounter. The baseless accusations of espionage were growing tedious and he doubted there was anything he could say that would convince the Hong General otherwise.

Waiting for them at the bottom of the steps were a pair of soldiers assigned to guard him. He saw Han give a nod to the duo then follow closely behind afterwards. The both of them were armed with the standard Type 93 assault rifle. Zao came to the conclusion it was the standard rifle of the Hong army for its foot soldiers. With the large presence China had established on Formosa it would make sense so much of their weaponry was left over for whoever remained to pick them up from their former owners' dead hands.

On their way to their meeting with the General, Zao let his vision wander the airport for the umpteenth time since he was brought here. There was scarcely anything new or out of the ordinary from activity of the base. A platoon sized unit of soldiers marched passed heading toward the refitted doors of the terminal entrance. Gone were the broken and shattered glass doors he had walked through a week ago and in its place were metallic shutters. Zao arched a brow at the odd choice but paid little mind to his hosts idea of main doorway, or where the unit was bound for.

He saw Han was greeted by the low-ranking soldiers of the army with salutes and nods, for that to switch to looks his way and change their respectful stance to expressions of contempt. The stares never lasted for more than a few seconds before they turned back to their duties. Zao thought it almost comical, for it became a regular thing as of late. They would greet his chaperone with smiles and respect, to quickly change that friendliness as soon as they laid eyes on him.

"Lieutenant. Captain" A soft, feminine voice came up beside and greeted him.

"Miss Ling, I'm afraid I am unable to help with any issues right now. We are on our way to meet with General Hanwen." Han politely told her, brushing away the Ambassador's assistant coming requests.

"What a coincidence, Lieutenant Han. For I too have been summoned to meet with the General and Ambassador Yang." Mei responded.

Zao released a small sigh through his nose, feeling already irritated at the prospect of being used as a tool between the bickering of the Hong Empire's leadership. For a politician, Yang came across as a friendly and decent man. However, Zao knew that was a popular image people of his profession liked to facade in to gain support in their endeavors of ambition. He was thankful for the small things the Ambassador had done for him but he was certain Yang will be asking for a favour in return in the not too distant future.

"I am a little curious. Every time the General calls upon me, you are sent for also." Han said.

"There's no conspiracy, Lieutenant. Even the most obtuse person would see why my presence is needed with Captain Zao currently under military care." She replied coolly. Zao picked up the implication she was proding Han with.

"As you can see, Representative, no harm or mistreatment has been brought on the good is no need for your concerns."

"Maybe. However, the Diplomatic Buro do not share your assurances and require a civilian hand in his care. Can you speak for all the soldiers on base they won't bring harm on our guest if given the chance?"

"None will disobey the General's order." The Lieutenant stated.

"An order given because the Ambassador made it so." Mei shot back. He sensed an oncoming argument ensuring if the subject wasn't changed.

"If I may inquire, Miss Ling, do you know why we have been called to meet with your superiors again?" Zao asked, breaking the chance of squabbling taking a foothold.

"Not much. All I know it involves your ship." She informed him.

"Submarine." Han smirked at her over his correction but Zao felt no humour at the mention of his vessel.

" _Yangtze_? Why, what have you people done to her?" He asked worryingly, feeling a tinge of anger at the possibilities that ran through his head at what the Hong were doing to his sub.

"As I said, Captain, I don't know much on what is going on. We'll discover shortly on what is happening in regards to your _submarine_." Mei said, shooting a glare at Han at the use of the correct terminology.

The arguing turned to inquiries of internal business of their homeland but this became nothing more than background noise to Zao. The only dealings of the Hong he was solely interested in was that they had on the _Yangtze_. He had heard no news on his submarine since being escorted away from the harbour. Representative Ling had told no one to enter his vessel to those present but those orders were more than likely adjusted by her superiors.

A piece of Old China technology residing at their doorstep, able to perform capabilities he doubted anyone on present on base had seen or thought to see again was too tempting to just ignore. It wasn't like he was in a position to stop them. His heart grew with angry at the thought that they were picking her apart like some child's toy.

The corridors he was lead down were all too familiar as of late. The cracked and worn away walls housing command staff within the row of rooms on each side were noisy with chatter. The only time they stopped was for a Zhuli floating in their direction. He stood aside for the robot, who didn't seem to acknowledge or care for their presence. Zao never was fond of the machines. He was glad when he heard Rear Admiral Wu went against the decision of having the servant bots aboard the ships of the 1st East Sea Fleet.

The one room they did pass that Zao glanced into was the war room. In the briefest of seconds he noted a large gathering of officers around the centred map, waiting presumably for their General to start proceedings.

Zao saw the room he recognised to be the Ambassador's office. Two soldiers stood guard on either side of the office door, who nodded at the Lieutenant and Miss Ling's as acknowledgement allowing them entry. He saw them return to their professional stance on guard duty, looking straight ahead to the wall opposite ignoring him and their countrymen entering in. Entering in he found Yang and Hanwen in discussion with a white lab coated woman, standing next to an equally coloured Zhuli servant bot hovering beside her.

"General." Han said standing to attention and giving a quick salute to the heavily armoured General.

"Lieutenant. Captain." Hanwen said, adding a dose of contempt in his voice at the mention of his rank.

"Ah, Captain Zao. I trust everything is well?" The Ambassador greeted him in a more friendlier manner.

"Yes, Ambassador." Zao answered taking position between Mei and Han.

"Ambassador with all due respect, let us cut through the pleasantries and small talk. I have more important matters to attend to." The Hong General impatiently told him.

"Yes, yes, General. Wouldn't hurt for you to try a more diplomatic approach now and then to welcome our guests." Yang gave a glare to his military counterpart. "Captain, this is Doctor Xue Ruyin. She leads the science division detachment from the Office of Science and Research." He introduced the woman they had been conversing with.

"Captain." The lady offered her hand to his surprise.

"Doctor." Zao accepted the gesture.

"The _Yangtze 31_ is an impressive boat, Captain Zao. It is extremely rare to come across an underwater vessel in working order, and more so in such great shape. The knowledge we can gather from such a marvel in terms of transportation and computer technologies would be a great asset to our people. It will be a pleasure to bring that kind of lost knowledge back to civilisation." The Doctor said with feverish wonderment.

"Ha! A marvel? That steel beast should be gutted and then sent to the bowls of the Dead Seas." Hanwen sneered. Zao narrowed his eyes into a hard glare at the General.

"With all due respect, Ambassador, I was assured by your Representative no one was to board the _Yangtze_?" Zao inquired, fuming at their trespassing aboard the submarine without his consent.

"Captain-"

"You forget yourself, Captain Zao. Your ship is under our custody, just as you are. You hold no power, nor say on what goes on. We will do as we see fit to keep our people safe from such monstrosities that thing possess." Hanwen cut over Zhu, ridiculing him over the current predicament he found himself in.

"I can assure you, Captain, we have been very careful inspecting the sub." Ruyin stepped in, ignoring the General's bristling words. "The furthest we have gone within is toward the Mess before the decision was made to halt further investigation due to our Geiger counters readings of high levels of ionising radiation leaking out from the reactor core."

"As I said to you people before why it was dangerous for you to board." He firmly reiterated.

"We may be able to help with the leak. Unfortunately, we do not at this moment in time have the correct anti-rad equipment, but I can requisition for more radiation suits, Rad-X supplies and tools needed to purge areas affected by the leak."

"Doctor, that is all well and good, however, we called on the Captain for what you discovered in the cafeteria?" Ambassador Zhu more respectfully cut in.

"Ah yes, of course. My team upon entering the Mess Hall discovered twenty two sheet covered deceased bodies heavily damaged by what seems to be a rapid decay of radiation sickness."

"My crew." Zao stated melancholy. He sensed the air of sympathy from all but one in the room. It pleased him a little that despite their governments views, past and present, they kept the concept of decency when viewing the dead.

"I see. I'm sorry, Captain. May I ask what you have planned of your former crewmen?" Zhu quizzed him.

"I had hoped on burying them in the soils of China. Give them a fitting resting place in the Motherland."

"The last thing the Shang needs is more communist filth to contaminate the land." Hanwen snorted

Since he was a child, Zao was taught that the etiquette of being respectful to a superior was very important and a sign of good manners. He had come across officers like Hanwen years ago. Their nerve testing arrogance, their detestable attitude to those they see beneath them simply because they held a higher rank or standing in their society. He had his grievances with these types of people but he kept his opinions private, not out in the open like he'd know the old American officers would.

The insults, the scorns and the loathed filled stares he could put up with. What he wouldn't tolerate, high ranking General or not, was the spouting of that rhetoric and ill speaking of his fallen comrades. A spike of anger coursed through his usual calm demeanour, momentarily breaking through as he finally relented to responding to Hanwen's spiteful remarks.

Smashing his hands down on the table, Zao ignored the startled looks and Han placing a hand on his holster as he directed his fiery anger at the General. "Those _filth_ , General, those men and women aboard waiting to be laid to rest have far more right than any of you Hong to be buried in the grounds of their homeland. This is their China, the country for whom they had fought, protected and served long before your ancestors emerged out of the muck of your insolent island. All were born and bred on this land, two of which were born and raised in Shanghai before it was taken by the Americans. They did their duty for China, without pause or complaint. I'll be damned if I allow a man of ignorance like you to prevent them from finding peace in the homeland they dedicated and sacrificed their lives in defense of!"

Thick tension arose through the silence of the office. Zao's hardened glare bore into the eyes of Hanwen. The General was taken aback like the other occupants by his outburst with his eye widened in surprise, only for it to filter back into his never-ending fixed gaze of disapproval. The silence lasted only for a moment more when a cough from the Ambassador brought the silent warring two from their exchange.

"General, perhaps it is best you leave us now. I believe,as you said, have important business to attend to?"

"Indeed." Hanwen grunted, not breaking his focus off him. "One of us here it seems are more concerned with the real job the Empire has sent us out here to do." He said giving a side glance to Zhu then left the office.

Zao stood up straight again, feeling his anger subside and a personal feel of embarrassment allowing his emotions to get the better of him. The door to the office creaked open then slammed shut with force, ebbing away some of the awkwardness that descended moments ago.

"It is not often I see the General speechless, Captain. It appears he has a knack for awakening a person's inner dragon, friend and enemy alike." Zhu said in a tone that Zao thought sounded almost it was amused.

"No, Ambassador. I should not of raised my voice in such a manner. It is unbefitting for an officer to do so to a superior, even if they are not of the same service or nation."

"All the same. Although, the Empire does has as much a right to be here as you do. China, of course belongs to all Chinese." Zao raised a questionable brow at the Ambassador's words but the raise of a hand cut off any inquiry over the statement. "Captain Zao, what if I was to say I will permit your request and in return you will help our scientists get a better understanding of how your vessel operates?"

It was a question Zao knew was inevitably going to be asked. All the same he couldn't resist clenching his jaw over it. He knew the Ambassador was choosing the polite and friendly path to get him to come around and let his people scurry around the _Yangtze_ , poking and touching everything to find out and discover the purposes and operations of each piece of equipment that made the submarine work. He could say no, tell him to go to hell but it was a futile gesture because he knew they would just do it anyway.

What he wished was for them and everyone else in the Shanghai ruins to leave the _Yangtze_ alone. However, this was not going to happen to his dismay. Having thinking over how to deal with this he gave his already planned answer.

"Very well. But preferably under my supervision."

"Of course, Captain. Your expertise and knowledge of each function will be invaluable. The last thing we want is a radioactive disaster at Fangwei's Harbour." Zhu said with a relieved smile before turning to Doctor Ruyin. "Doctor, I want you to submit the list of requirements you need to see about fixing and safely studying this vessel. Lieutenant, Representative Ling will be attached with you to escort Captain Zao back to the Harbour. I will send word for carts and a some Qiin to be used at your discretion."

"I'm afraid I will have to gain permission off General Hanwen to depart with the Captain, Ambassador." Han said with unease.

"Are you not the officer in charge of his well being, Lieutenant?" Mei quizzed challengingly at the young officer.

"I am, Miss Ling. But I must report all activity to the General." He replied.

"Very well, Lieutenant. If you are unable I'm sure Miss Ling will do an adequate job of keeping the Captain out of trouble." Zhu nodded over to his underling. "If that is all, I must return to other matters. I have much waiting for me that requires a less gruff approach."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Zao nodded appreciatively to the man.

"Follow me, Captain." Mei gestured to the door. "We shall meet you back at Fangwei's Harbour, Doctor."

"We will eagerly await you there." Ruyin bid them a temporary farewell.

A feeling of relief washed over Zao to finally be able to depart from the office. More so he felt grateful his request had been granted, given he held doubt they would let him have the chance to give his crew proper funeral rites. He could sense the presence of Han following behind their exit. Zao pitied the Lieutenant for having to face the General who'd no doubt will be in a foul mood after the confrontation. The Ambassador's response after will only feed animosity between the leaders of the Hong Empire presence in the Shang.

"Corporal, you are to go with the Representative and remain under her command until my return." Han ordered the NCO of the two guards who'd been following around with him..

"Yes sir." The Corporal responded.

"I wish you luck, Lieutenant. I shall write a letter of condolences to your family if you do not return." Mei teased with a pursed grin, earning an annoyed roll of the eyes from Han. Had he been in calmer mood, Zao would've chuckled or made his own remark in good humour to the junior officer but right now he only wished to return to the _Yangtze_.

"Be seeing you later, Miss Ling. Captain." The miffed Lieutenant departed from their company.

"What we need is residing within one of the old Hangar bays. I hope your sense of smell is on the strong side." She said with a less than enthusiastic tone.

Interest as to what the Representative meant drew him out of his self-fuming. Heading out of the office area toward the same direction they had entered in from, Zao saw the War Room doors were closed and guarded with twice as many soldiers as the Ambassador's. Passing by he felt their eyes for a small amount of time lay on him with caution and distrust, even with their blank expressions etched on each of their faces.

Zao was both glad and ever more curious when the main terminal holding area came into view as they passed the doors. He had passed it and been through it many times but was finally getting the chance to leave it, to see more of the airport with his own eyes on the ground. Perhaps even what lay beyond in the Shang. The men by the entrance kept an eye on their approach, only standing aside when they were giving a confirmation to the Ambassador's orders Mei had presented in paper.

From the rooftop viewing post, Zao had watched the stream of Hong military personnel going back and forth across the runways. Up close though it felt like he was in the middle of a busy shopping mall with so many people around. He couldn't yet get over the eerie resemblance the troops of an empire formed from the ashes of Taiwan bared to the warriors of China's very distant imperial dynasties. Walking amongst this army felt to him like the universe had twisted the past and present and morphed it together, as if it dropped a piece of ancient history and dumped it in the wastes of the future. Zao momentarily thought on what his ancestors thought looking down at humanity today and what it had done to itself.

Shame. Disgust. Regret. Sorrow. He put doubt they'd forgive his contribution to that misery.

"This way." Mei said pointing over to the row of rundown hangars further down the tent littered runways and imposing comm towers bristling with guns and barbed wire.

Judging by the crumbled rubble on the far left side, there were originally four of the hangar bays that once housed different models of aircraft. Instead, Zao found himself looking at an animal pen surrounded by the pulled off wings of various planes reused for barriers around the base for protection. As they got closer, the foul scent of manure blew up wind in their direction. Instinctively he raised his hands to his nose and heard a cough from the Representative, who only for a very short amount of time copied his actions before retracting her hand and switching to a more professional stance.

Zao followed in step with her, taking a gander at the wooden fenced and mesh wired pens inside. A loud cow like bellow emitted out from the pens, drawing his curiosity as to what animals these people kept.

"Kennel Master Ping?" Mei called out over to the hastily designed desk area made of cobbled together wooden pallets and metallic sheets.

"What is it?" A gruff voice replied back from beneath the desk. Emerging up, Zao was greeted by a large bellied and dirt covered man in military patterned overalls and an untidy beard covering most of his face. He saw the overweight man give him a suspicious glare then turned his attention back to Mei.

"I have orders from Ambassador Zhu for two Qiin and an equal amount of carts to be leased to us immediately." She relayed the Ambassador's list politely.

"Bah, you politician types. Thinking you can just walk around here as if you own the place and take whatever you want without a care in the world." The fat man snorted insolently.

Zao felt angered by this odious man's lack of respect and was half tempted to give the man a lesson in manners when addressing a superior, and a lady at that.

"If there's an issue you can take it up with the Ambassador, or better yet, General Hanwen. Now, will you lease the Qiin to us peacefully or is a more firm hand required for their release?" Her subtle threat was met with a snort as the Kennel Master barked an order over to someone on the far end of the pens.

Waiting for the unknown creatures she was referring to, Zao recognised a few of the mutant animals from his observation earlier. There were cattle that possessed two heads, hawks in less than spacious cages with three eyes and hounds that lacked any form of disfigurement or mutation. Part of him felt glad not all life had been severely affected by the radiation fallout.

The sound of heavy hooves stomping on the tarmac coming from the opposite side of the hangar caught his attention, distracting him away from the animals. Turning his head, Zao was shocked by the huge, shaggy black beast being lead by a handler.

"Woah." He exclaimed in shock as the hulking monster was brought over, with another tailing behind it.

"What is wrong, zombie devil? Never seen a Qiin before?" The fat man mocked him over his reaction.

Not bothering with the ignorant laced comment he stared at the lugging animal with awe. It held a strong resemblance to a musk ox with a few very noticeable differences. Its curved horns were nothing out of the ordinary but the large and deadly looking horn in the middle of its nose was indeed of that category. It gave it a hybridisation appearance that made him think if they were crossed with rhinos. The ox creature's body was completely covered in a heavy, thick coat of black hair which he couldn't help but note emitted a slight unpleasant stench.

"Ping, why you haven't sheared them? The poor beast must be boiling in all that hair." Mei asked the Kennel Master hotly, walking up to the front one and patted the side of its face.

"I haven't had the time to do so. With all this troop movement it is difficult to catch up on minor things."

" _Minor_ things." The Representative narrowed her eyes at him over the reply.

"They're yours now for the time being." Ping shrugged with little care.

The odious man turned away and return to his duties, leaving Zao to look over the Qiin. The handlers lead the Qiin outside to the awaiting wooden framed carts he hadn't seen pull up to the mouth of the hangar bay.

"Beautiful animals, aren't they?" Mei spoke up beside him.

"That's one way to describe them." Zao replied watching as the handlers tied the ropes of the carts to the Qiin's horns.

"Representative." A masculine voice called out from the front of their peculiar form of transport. From the side of the vocal Qiin on the left hand side cart, Zao saw the familiar face of Han come walking over to them.

"Lieutenant. I see you are in one piece." Mei welcomed him back with a grin.

"The General prefers I am to stay with the Captain. He doesn't want to think the Diplomatic Buro is getting soft now." Han shot back unamused.

"A deal is a deal. We honour our agreements, Lieutenant, and we intend to keep it that way." She said, earning a disbelieving snort from the Imperial officer.

"All is ready for transportation, Representative." One of the handlers called over to her.

"Thank you. Everyone take a seat. Let's see about getting this done before nightfall."

"Yes ma'am." Han replied to her order, although Zao could tell the soldier wasn't happy about taking such from a politician.

On both carts the handlers had taken up position of taking the helm of the Qiin. Zao climbed on the back of the right side one with Mei and one of the guards following suit. He looked over at the other cart to find Han and the remaining guard mimicking their actions.

Once everybody was aboard, he felt a jolt as the Qiin pulled the cart in response to the call and tap from the reins of its handler. The grinding of the wheel joints gave Zao a moment of uncertainty whether the contraption would remain intact for long. It would've looked bad on the company present if it were to spontaneously collapse. Another complaint he found was the lack of seats. Having to sit his back up against the side with his legs laying out was not his way of a dignified way of travelling.

The loud theatre of chatter echoed all around them as they headed out to the constructed entrance way of the airport. The soldiers standing guard on the ground and a top the concrete wall overshadowing the checkpoint watched on as they passed by. Once they had cleared the area and were several metres away from the Imperial's base, Zao heard the considerably loud groan and screech of the two giant, metallic doors being pulled closed by whatever device they had installed to shut it automatically.

"How does it feel to finally be out from the base?" Mei quizzed him.

"Good. Although I much prefer it to of been under better circumstances. And _my own_ accord." Zao replied with light emphasis on the last part of his sentence.

"All in good time, Captain. I do not wish to spar with you over the rights and wrongs over your stay with us. Tell me, had we not detained you and you had wandered out into the Shang Wastes all alone with no knowledge of the current state of the ruined city, could you say with confidence we'd be speaking right now?"

"I suppose we'll never know." He shrugged. "There are better ways to establish a civil dialogue than at gunpoint."

"True. Answer me this though; if you walked out the harbour, wearing that uniform and ran into an Imperial patrol, do you think they would've cared if you wanted to talk?"

As much as he didn't want to admit she got him, Zao knew her words rang truth. Had he left the _Yangtze_ and gone gallivanting on his lonesome into Shanghai, a bullet or two would've made its way into his person had he not known the hostilities the Hong harboured for anyone wearing a Chinese Communist uniform. Had he by some miracle avoided all Hong presence and found a way across the Huangpu river, there were more unsavoury groups of people roaming the ruins. The accounts of those people he had yet to encounter were based on the words of the Hong, so he took into account this was half right and half biased.

"Another scenario that we will never know of the outcome." Zao stated, rubbing out an itch from his chin.

"A stubborn one, aren't you?" Mei questioned him.

"You would not of gotten far in the Chinese Navy by being weak and relenting."

"There are those on Chongsheng who still remember the PLA's actions against those they viewed as such." Her comment had an underlining of accusation in it that he wasn't in the mood to argue with, especially after losing his cool with Hanwen.

For the remainder of the journey, Zao remained mostly quiet and spent the time thinking to himself, besides answering a few inquiries from the young woman. His focus was drawn to the crumbled wreck all around them on the way to Fangwei's Harbour. Whether she caught on his mind was elsewhere or his answers were not as inclusive as she had liked, he wasn't sure, but she relented with her questioning, allowing silence to descend on the cart. Part of him felt grateful with the lull for the time being.

The roads, much like the runways back the airport, were crumbled and desolate, only there was a much more littered landscape surrounding it. Passing through the Kangqiaozhen and Dongming Residential Districts showed little to no structures that hadn't been affected by the scars of war. Despite the settings there was still life inhabiting the districts. They passed several minor outposts set up by the Hong military, using newly built barricades and towers or using whatever was left over around the roads and streets. Only once had they been stopped by whoever commanded the outpost for a small amount of time for Lieutenant Han and Representative Mei to give their credentials then allowed them passage.

What Zao took note of was the scarce lack of civilians on their route to the Harbour. There had been a few non-military types on the roads, in small settlements that watched in curiosity, suspicion and wonder as to who was passing by. He saw a few children running out from one battered shop pointing and chatting amongst themselves on the Qiin pulling the carts along, only then to be ushered back inside by an adult he presumed to be the caretaker of the young ones. It both pleased him there was children still running around, laughing and smiling, but he also felt pity they were growing up in such a ramshackle environment.

One of which you brought upon, A voice in the back of his mind reminded him for the hundredth time.

Presence of Chinese and American products were all around, of military and civilian nature. A few times the handlers manoeuvred around burnt out husks of cars, but the more domineering feature was the armoured vehicles at long, disused checkpoints. Zao saw an American built six wheeled APC equipped with a 75mm main gun in the turret, staring out into the distance. Skeletal bodies were sprawled out close by still wearing the standard issue uniform of a GI.

Another sight that caught his interest was that on the second to last road to their destination was a Chimera tank parked up on the left hand side path. He had only seen images of the tanks said to of been used during the Anchorage campaign. Powerful and mobile, suitable for the icy landscape of Alaska but he thought it ridiculous to be used in a highly industrialised and urbanised area. Again he found the emblem of the United States Army on their armoured hide as an indication that they were captured and put to use by the capitalists against their creators.

"Here we are." Mei announced as the carts slow down.

"Finally. My legs were begging to fall asleep." The soldier sat next to her complained.

Letting his travelling companions to disembark first, Zao jumped off the cart first feeling his own legs protest at the long period of their inactivity. The second cart trailing to behind their own he saw Han and the soldiers accompanying him mirror their actions. A loud bellow came from the leading Qiin beast as the handler went over to calm the beast down.

"Miss Ling?" A man dressed in a white lab coat and grey pants inquired as he approached.

"Yes?"

"I am research assistant, Piao Tong, attache to Doctor Ruyin. I believe you brought the ship Captain of this vessel with you?" The researcher asked, looking passed her shoulder at Zao.

"Indeed. Captain Zao will deal with the... _issue_ that was raised with us by the good Doctor." She informed the underling.

"Thank goodness. It is bad enough the radiation leakage is preventing us to accurately study this marvelous vessel without having to tread over its deceased crew." Zao eyes hardened into a deathly stare as he bore it into the scientist, who shifted his gaze away from him. "P-perhaps we should move this along quickly. If what Doctor Ruyin claims was a part of the agreement you have with the Captain, then it would be best for it to happen before the fall of night?

"Agreed." She said, turning back to him and the armed escort to go with the assistant.

Zao only half listened to the conversation between Mei and Tong as they entered the harbour. Within the docks he heard the creaking of the floorboards stretching out over the water, the splashing of water as it crashed on to the solid face of the barriers keeping it from submerging the grounds of the mainland. Voices bounced off the walls, along with the high-pitched screeches and whirling of tools going about their jobs of their owners.

To no surprise there was a Hong presence walking the gangways and docks. Armed soldiers patrolled the harbour as workmen fiddled with the few numbers of boats, junks, trawlers and even a small cargo freighter, all of which were still in working order. From his observation of the vessels, many looked as if they've seen better days, and were being repaired and refurbished with whatever was scrounge up or recovered. Some gazed in their direction, curious to the small party waltzing through their workplace.

Amongst the dock workers, Zao spotted the boy of whom was the first person he came across as he landed on true Chinese soil. He gave him a friendly wave and smile. Zao gave a wave in return for the boy's father to notice and pull his son's hand down, chastising him after for doing it.

Upon walking to the end of one dock, one he saw was isolated off and possessed more troops in keeping it that way, he was greeted with a sight that drew his first pleasure filled smile sense stepping off her. The _Yangtze_ was exactly where he had left her and with no visible marks of tampering. The thing that damped that image slightly were the Hong in her vicinity.

"Ah, Representative, Captain. It's good to see you made it here unscathed." Doctor Ruyin welcomed them from the port side hatch.

"Doctor. You got here fast." Mei said as they stopped with

"I got a head start as you gathered the necessities needed." Ruyin said with a grin. "Captain, everything is inside waiting for you."

"Good. I better not find you have been dissecting her." Zao said, hoping they hadn't started stripping her parts and more sensitive equipment out from her hull.

"I can assure you, Captain, the vessel is in the same condition you left it. Nothing has been added or taken out of the submarine." She assured him.

"Corporal, run back to the carts and tell the handlers to bring them closer to the bay." Han ordered his NCO.

"Sir!" He heard the soldier run off back into the docks to carry the Lieutenant's orders.

"After you, Captain." Ruyin indicated her arm to opened hatch.

"Wait, Doctor." Han spoke up, earning looks from all present. "I'm under orders to keep watch on the Captain. I think it best I accompany you in."

"If you must, Lieutenant." The Doctor reluctantly agreed, rolling her eyes at the officer. "Before you do, however, you must take these." She reached into her pocket, taking out a small bottle of pills.

"What are they?" Han inquired with a raise brow.

"Rad-X. They'll keep you resistant to radiation for small periods of time. I must warn you, they don't taste pleasant. I advise taking only two as well." She offered the Hong officer the bottle.

Giving the offered bottle a septic eye, Zao watched the Lieutenant take it with a sigh. He opened up the bottle and gently shook out the red and yellow cylinder shaped pills, staring at the pills with some disgust then threw them in his mouth. The grimace his face twisted into as he digested the American made pills earned a snigger from the Representative.

"Ready?" Zao asked the soldier in amusement, who was still making faces at the taste of the rad blockers.

With a nod and a dry cough as confirmation from his leading escort figure, Zao joined Ruyin in stepping foot into his sub. Almost immediately the sense of home washed over him as he saw the familiar metallic, armoured walls and controls of the _Yangtze_ 's Bridge. Sitting at two of the stations on either side were more lab coat wearing scientists typing at the consoles and jotting down notes on their clipboards.

"What are they doing?!" Zao snapped at the Doctor.

"They're only taking information on the functions of each console, Captain, I assure you." Ruyin held her hands up defensively. "If you like I can show what they are researching. All sensitive data is currently, and as you are fully aware, under the protection of whatever safeguards you have put in place." To emphasis her point, he saw her walk over to one of the startled assistants and take their clipboard from the table. "See?"

Zao took the clipboard and quickly skimmed over the handwritten notes the assistant had put down. Bullet points and short summaries of the navigation controls were listed on the paper, along with the technology responsible for its function and possible ways of replication. With a grunt he handed back over to her but remained unhappy with their prodding into his submarine's systems.

"Very well." He said dejectedly, knowing he was powerless from preventing their free reign aboard the _Yangtze_.

"After you're done with your task, Captain, maybe you can help point out the functions of each console as to avoid an incident between our people?" She asked him.

"An incident with who, Doctor?" Zao quizzed in hollow amusement.

"Oh, right. My apologise. I would take you to the Mess Hall but I know that would be a incredibly foolish thing to do since, well, it's your ship."

"Submarine, Doctor, and thank you." He said then left the Bridge, knowing Han was following closely behind just as he had been doing for the past week.

Going down the stairs leading to the reactor control room he saw more lab coats milling about, toying with the computers then stopping at his sudden appearance. Shaking his head at their desecration, he moved over to the starboard side door entering into the reactor room itself. He glimpsed at the anti rad apparatuses hooked to the reactor core, slowly doing away the harmful radiation seeping out. Suppose in a way he could thank the Hong scientists repairing the damage left over from the leak.

It wasn't until he reached the Mess Hall his ire was replaced with sadness. Stopping in the Mess' doorway he eyed the blanket draped bodies of his crew. Another cough came from Han, although this time Zao knew it was a reaction to the smell their rotting bodies gave out.

"By the Emperor." He heard Han quietly exclaim. "You really intend to carry each one back and bury them, Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant. As a fellow officer, you know the responsibilities you have for the men under your command. To see about bringing them home?" Zao asked, keeping his focus on his fallen crew.

"I do, Captain. But I admit I don't think I would be able to go about this kind of dedicated level of duty."

"Lieutenant, you have the honour knowing that if the troops under you command were to die in combat they would be resting in the lands of their forefathers. Contrary to your beliefs, and the Americans before you we fought for our homes and our families, just like you. As I said to your General, my crew did their duty for their Motherland, and their loved ones. We are not the monsters your leaders made us out to be. They were born in China but died in foreign waters. It's only right they are laid to rest in the country they gave their all for."

"I understand, Captain. I do not wish to repeat the argument in the Ambassador's Office." The Lieutenant half joked. "How do we go about this?"

"As you said, we will carry them out to the carts to then have them be transported to an appropriate burial site." Zao instructed.

"Okay. I'll have to get a couple more extra hands to help move the bodies."

"Alright. I'll wait here and begin preparations."

Hearing Han's footsteps clanging off the steel floor, Zao slowly trudged into the room checking over the temporary morgue he had set up. All but one of the blankets were a tattered white sheet he placed on each member. His First Mate, Jian was encased in the Red Flag of the now defunct nation it represented. His heart clenched as he knew this will be the last time any of them will ever be aboard the submarine they served so proudly.

It wasn't long until he heard Han return with extra hands, all of whom wore gloves as measure of catching anything from the bodies. All were Hong soldiers who weren't overly eager to go about the duty of carrying the deceased out but Zao didn't pay heed to their opinions. He chose first to carry Jian out first, seeing as he doubted any of the soldiers would touch the flag they grew up to hate.

Outside he found there was a pallet truck attached to a wide, wheeled table waiting. Mei explained it was borrowed from the dock workers to help speed up carrying them over to the carts. It took three trips to carts to go and then come back for them all to be respectfully piled up, to the gathered crowds of the dock workers more interested in what they were doing than their own jobs.

After the last of his crew was placed on the carts all but two of the soldiers dispersed back to the harbour. Zao wanted to thank them all but something told him they wouldn't of cared much.

"Captain, I may have a decent burial and appropriate site for your crew." Han told him.

"Oh, where?" Zao asked.

"I heard from some of the dock workers that there is an abandoned park not too far from here." He explained pointing in the direction further north from the harbour.

"Ah, is there a reason this park is abandoned?"

"They say the place has been picked clean of all useful scrap and has barely any buildings in that location for anyone to set up shop." The Hong officer informed him. For a moment the young soldier appeared conflicted over something then came out with what had him troubled. "Captain, I know you wanted to bury your men, but do you think it perhaps wise to give them a better send of?" Han asked.

"What do you mean?" Zao questioned him with a narrow brow.

"Is it not the old Chinese way to cremate their dead, sir?" He elaborated.

"You want me to burn them?"

"Captain, with all due respect, is it not the more traditional and safeguarding way from grave robbers and wildlife that their remains stay undisturbed?"

Anger swelled up within him over the suggestion but the more rational side knew Han had a point. The thought of lowlife scavengers digging them up or mongrels searching for an easy meal didn't sit right with him.

"Okay. We'll go with the cremation." He answered with a heavy heart.

"I'll see about arranging the preparations. I'm certain the harbour has exactly what we need."

"Very good. Afterwards as you have everything we need, I guess that means you take point." Zao said climbing aboard the front seat of the second cart, ignoring the uncomfortable posture of the handler at sitting next to a 'zombie devil'.

Zao sat quietly as Han ordered his men to scavenge off the dock workers fuel and wood needed for a funeral pyre. Half an hour passed when a smaller cart was wheeled out and locked to the back of the large one he resided on.

A quick tap from the riding crop of the handler sent the Qiin on their way. On the change of journey, Zao felt more sorrow as each step they rode to this location Han had received off the dock men will be his last with his crew, as well as it being their last ever trip. Memories flooded in over all their faces. Each of their names and roles on the Yangtze. The day he was given command of the submarine and all of them assigned to his command. The battles they fought and the many close encounters with the capitalist nations naval forces.

They all ate together. They faced off against Death together. They all pulled together to do their duty to China, so they can be with their loved ones again and do them all proud. And now he was prepared to do his crew one final duty.

Through his mulling he hadn't taken notice of the Qiin slowing down then halting altogether to the grunts and bellows of the beasts. Disembarking off the landscape was indeed how Han had told him. The murky mis-colour of green and brown grass took up the majority of the grounds with a few empty tents, and an old wooden hut that had collapsed. The park that had once so long ago had children and their parents playing and laughing had all its swings and play huts dismantled for its metal.

"You two, collect the wood. Corporal, you and I will help the Captain place the bodies on the pyre.

"Yes, sir!"

Zao joined the rest in building the pyre, spreading it out enough for all his crew to rest upon it. The skies of day were slowly drifting to the replacement of night by the time the pyre was complete. Fixed and strongly assembled, he was the first to put a former member of the _Yangtze_ on the wooden blanks. By the time all were carefully placed the cold wind of evening breezed on his face, much like earlier only it held a different meaning that reflected the mood.

The sound of crackling and the scent of burning filled his nostrils as fire lit torch was handed to him.

"Captain." Han offered the torch.

"Thank you, Lieutenant... for everything." Zao said with a small grin, doing his best to put as much gratitude in it as possible.

"It is no problem, sir. We will leave you to pay respects to your men." He nodded with an expression of sympathy before ordering the soldiers to follow him away from the pyre.

Zao stared at the pyre for a moment, unmoving and blank in mind. The torch's heat glared on to the skin of his face but he didn't care. Time lacked meaning as the skies shade of blue darkened in tone and the moon became more apparent as it took over its role from the sun.

"Well, I did it. I fulfilled my promise to you and got you home. You'll have to forgive the changes of our homeland. It seems the universe has chosen a different kind of challenge to throw upon China. It's rough and difficult I won't lie to you... but it never stopped us from achieving our goals. You did everything that was asked of you and more, " Zao felt a lump in his throat begin to form as he continued on with his 'debriefing'. "China could not ask for a more loyal, more determined and stronger bunch of people it would be proud and honoured to call its servicemen and women. I will carry out our duty in defending the motherland. For you it is time to show that same passion, that same connection and honour with our ancestors. One day I shall join you. But for now I will help rebuild China to fit into the new world, with your voices and wise council to guide me. Onward, for a new duty awaits you all. As one last order for as your Captain, I command you rest and be at peace, old friends."

Stepping forward with heavy steps, Zao placed the torch at the end of the pyre and watched on as it engulfed the wood and crew. The flames soon flickered all over the dead, burning both cloth and flesh as it sent them to their new destination to the afterlife. With one last look at the men and women he saw more than just servicemen and subordinates but as a close nit family, he turned away to allow the flame to complete its job in peace.

The last mortal traces of his old life were soon to be ashes. Tears ran down his face as he silently sobbed. Past those tears, Zao was more determined than ever to carry out his new mission.

He had to. For his crew. For his family.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))


End file.
